wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/I/08
Kategoria:Trędowata VIII Przeszło kilka tygodni. Życie panny Rudeckiej stało się ciągłą walką najróżnorodniejszych uczuć, często bardzo sprzecznych. Obecność Edmunda działała na nią niepokojąco, drażniła, wprowadzając w stan nerwowego rozstroju. Stefcia wyznała szczerze pani Elzonowskiej, kim jest Edmund; powiedziała, że spotkanie z nim zanadto ją męczy i prosi o zwolnienie. Pani Idalia okazała jej współczucie z całą taktyką wielkiej damy, ale nie zgodziła się na wyjazd. Ponieważ jej osobiście podobał się Prątnicki, więc nie powtórzyła prośby Stefci ani ojcu, ani Waldemarowi. Odgadywała, że pan Maciej chciałby zapobiec cierpieniom Stefci, a gdyby to doszło do Waldemara, Edmund przestałby istnieć w Słodkowcach. Pani Idalia nie życzyła sobie jego wyjazdu. Dla niej młody, przystojny i wesoły praktykant stał się miłym towarzyszem codziennych obiadów i kolacji. Umiał jej zręcznie pochlebiać, łechtać jej ambicję, przy tym, zabawny i dowcipny, potrafił bawić. Zawsze z wielką żywością chwalił Lucię i w pani Idalii odczuwał jedyną przyjaciółkę i sprzymierzeńca. Waldemar nie lubił go aż nadto wyraźnie, pan Maciej również. Dla Stefci stał się obojętnym. Luci mówił grzeczności, wiedząc, że matka to lubi. O samą Lucię mniej mu chodziło. Nie uważał, że jego nadskakiwania robiły na dziewczynce wrażenie zupełnie niepożądane. Lucia, jak sobie przepowiedziała, zadurzyła się w nim od razu. Pociągnęła ją jego uroda istotnie przepyszna, reszty dopełniły hołdy, do jakich jej jeszcze nie przyzwyczajono. Z tego powodu i stosunek jej do Stefci uległ zmianie. Swoboda dziewczynki znikła. Myślała zawsze, że Stefcia kocha Edmunda. Czuła do niej żal i obawę, aby ona nie spostrzegła jej uczuć. Stefcia odgadła wszystko. Bała się o spokój Luci, lecz mówić z nią o tym nie mogła, z panią Idalią nie śmiała. Pozostał pan Maciej, lecz jego także nie chciała dręczyć. Taktyka i nieszlachetność Edmunda oburzyły ją. Wszystko to składało się dla niej na życie pełne zmartwień i niepokoju. Przyjazdy Waldemara sprawiały jej ulgę. Witała go z przyjemnością zupełnie różną od dawnej niechęci. Wówczas drażnił ją, teraz występował w charakterze obrońcy przed Prątnickim. W obecności Waldemara panowała swoboda. Rozweselał wszystkich, prócz jednego Edmunda, który przy młodym ordynacie tracił werwę, nie pozwalał sobie na żarciki ze Stefcią, nawet nie pochlebiał Luci, wiedząc, że ordynat nie lubi tego. Prątnicki oddychał, gdy Waldemar odjeżdżał, Stefcia oddychała, gdy przyjeżdżał, czuła się przy nim swobodniejszą, mniej rozgoryczoną. Ich sprzeczki trwały, lecz już odmienne, więcej w tonie obopólnego żartu, dowcipne nawet cięte, ale bez domieszki dawnej złośliwości. Nie kłócili się nigdy przy Edmundzie, za co Stefcia musiała być wdzięczną Waldemarowi. Rozmawiali z sobą dużo i zajmująco. Inteligencja i wykształcenie jego imponowały dziewczynie. Ale po każdym wyjeździe ordynata cierpiała podwójnie. Edmund mścił się na niej niesmacznymi żartami za rozmowy z Waldemarem i za to, że sam nie może w nich brać udziału, bo poruszali często kwestie mało mu znane. Zresztą praktykant w obecności Waldemara tracił swój burszowski humor, nawet pani Idalia mniej mu wierzyła przy swym kuzynie, choć zwykle Waldemar nie miał u niej wielkich łask. Pewnego dnia po obiedzie Stefcia grała w salonie. Lucia, wciśnięta w fotel, czytała ilustrowane dzienniki. Nagle wszedł Waldemar, niosąc sporą paczkę. Lucia z okrzykiem zerwała się pierwsza. – Przyjechałeś?... Jak to dobrze... Coś przywiózł?... Ordynat powitał Stefcię. – Mam tu dla pani obiecane książki. Jest Korynna i Delphina pani Staël, jest kilka tomików Byrona w oryginale. Czy pani jest dość silna w angielskim, aby czytać? Mówi pani dobrze... – I rozumiem wszystko. Nie czytałam wprawdzie w oryginale, lecz spróbuję – odrzekła Stefcia dziękując. – Horacego przywiozę innym razem. A może pani chce coś z naszej literatury. – Owszem, poproszę pana o Lama i Mochnackiego, jeżeli pan posiada. – Ależ dobrze, mogę pani służyć i Skargą i Rejem, i Kołłątajem, i kim pani zechce. Moja biblioteka na rozkazy pani. – Jest, widać, niewyczerpana. – Szczycę się tym, że jedna z największych w kraju. Ale przerwałem pani muzykę. Stanął przed pulpitem, odrzucił kilka stron w zeszycie z nutami i zatrzymał się na dwunastej sonacie Beethovena As-dur. – O tę proszę. Ślicznie pani oddaje scherzo i marsz żałobny. – Skąd pan wie? – Słyszałem raz, kiedy mię pani nie widziała. – O! to się muszę strzec – zaśmiała się Stefcia, siadając do fortepianu. Waldemar stanął za nią, ale spojrzał na bok i widząc Lucie zatopioną w czytaniu zawołał, klasnąwszy w dłonie: – Hola, panienko, to nie dla ciebie jeszcze lektura. Lucia zamknęła książkę. – Nudni jesteście, ty i panna Stefania. Ja dawniej czytałam nawet Zolę, a teraz nic mi nie wolno. Waldemar zaśmiał się. – Emancypowana pani pupilka, co? – rzekł do Stefci. – Pewno, że po Zoli blado wygląda Mickiewicz, jak moralne jasełka po pikantnej operetce. – Nieznośny jesteś! – odburknęła nadąsana Lucia. – No, Lucia, cicho! Przecież pan żartuje. Waldemar ucałował dziewczynkę. Ona mu się wyrwała i wybiegła z pokoju. Stefcia zaczęła grać z pamięci. Ordynat usiadł. Chwilę patrzał na grającą, oparł czoło na dłoni i zagłębiony w fotelu, znieruchomiał. Stefcia początkowe andante grała z roztargnieniem. Obecność Waldemara niepokoiła ją. Nogi miał założone jedną na drugą. Widziała eleganckie jego buty z ostrogami, opinające prawdziwie arystokratyczne stopy, i drażniły ją w dziwny sposób. Pierwszą wariację przegrała bezdźwięcznie. Waldemar poruszył się, odjął rękę od czoła i palcami najeżając wąsy w sposób sobie właściwy, z podniesieniem ust w górę, patrzał na nią badawczo. Dziewczyna dojrzała jego ruch, odczuła wzrok i zrozumiała, że spostrzegł jej roztargnienie. Następną wariację wykonała dobrze, trzecią i czwartą z brawurą i znakomitą techniką, piątą artystycznie, z pełnią uczucia, jakby grając mówiła zarazem... Waldemar, wsparty na dłoni, słuchał w skupieniu. A Stefcia cieniowała piątą wariację, jakby haftując na klawiszach perłami i cudną pelą. Wdzięczne, lekkie nuty płynęły z tęsknotą, namiętnie, pieszcząc i unosząc się w błękity. Ostatnie akordy jęknęły rozpacznie, i nagle posypało się rzęsiste, jak złote kropelki, scherzo. Zadrgały szybkie nuty na klawiszach, niby łopot skrzydełek ptasich, zaszumiały gradem srebra, spływając hucznie w spokojniejsze trio. Przebrzmiały błyskotliwe nuty, zgasły. Chwila ciszy i zabrzmiał tragiczny, pełen majestatu marsz żałobny. Powaga, groza, potęga szły z grzmiących nut. Stefcia z wypiekami na twarzy, z błyszczącymi oczyma kładła w tony siłę i energię duchową, cały zasób swych zdolności dramatycznych. Marsz porywał, wzbudzał grę nerwów. Gdy w drugiej części zawarczały bębny, groza wzmogła się, krew zatrzymując w żyłach. Stefci tętna waliły w skroniach, grając oddychała szybko, przejęta do głębi duszy. Waldemar powstał, podszedł krok naprzód i oparty o konsolę kominka, z dreszczem w żyłach przepalał Stefcię gorejącymi oczyma. – Co za temperament, jaki zapał! – myślał, widząc ruch jej palców i ognie na twarzy. Olbrzymia siła namiętności, jakiej dawno już nie doznawał, pchała go do niej. Uczuł, że pożąda tej dziewczyny, że ona przepala mu krew, szarpie nerwy. – Ogień, ogień – mruczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. I skurcz szalonej, namiętnej fali ściągnął jego brwi, poruszył nozdrza, drżał na ustach. Miał wygląd orła gotowego do zadania ciosu, szeptał już wściekły: – Ona musi być moją... Kobieta, która tak porywa mężczyznę, musi ulec. Zdobywałem wiele mnie pożądanych, więc i ją mieć będę... To ogień!... wulkan... Ale dwa ognie poparzyć się nie mogą... i tyle rozkoszy!... Nagły prąd pchnął go naprzód. Stefcia rzucała na klawisze ostatnie akordy marsza. Ordynat rozgorączkowany stanął tuż za nią, pochylił się. Ostatnią siłą woli panował nad sobą, by nie porwać jej w ramiona. Czuł rozkosz, lecz i dziwną niemożebność tego czynu. Szatan namiętności zapalał go, a biały, czysty duch owiewał Stefcię iluzją, jakiej nawet jego demon rozedrzeć nie śmiał. Waldemar walczył... Płomienie buchnęły mu na twarz, oczy gorzały piekłem pożądania. Nie zdołał wytrwać, pochylił głowę niżej, oddech jego przepojony ogniem wewnętrznym sparzył szyję Stefci, jego ramiona były o włos od jej ramion. Dziewczyna drgnęła, odwróciła głowę, jej oczy ogromne, tęskne, spojrzały na Waldemara zdumione. Patrzyli na siebie. Stefcia, blada, z dreszczem przestrachu zerwała się z krzesełka. Ale on ją zatrzymał. – Niech pani gra... Błagam!... Usiadła zniewolona siłą jego głosu. On przetarł czoło i odsunął się. Stefcia rozsnuła piątą wariację tak lekko, że mniejszego szmeru nie wydaje motyl, trącając skrzydełkami o kwiaty. Jak w osłupieniu przegrała wariację do połowy, prędko wstała i zamykając fortepian, szybko pobiegła do drzwi. Od okna wzburzony ordynat skłonił się jej grzecznie. – Zakończyła pani ślicznie. Całość wspaniała. Dziękuję. Dziewczyna wybiegła. Waldemar popatrzył za nią i rzekł głośno: – Ogień zamknięty w kielichu białej lilii. Podwieczorek zastawiono na tarasie. Waldemar, już spokojny, wesoły, unosił się nad grą Stefci, żartował z Luci, nawet z Prątnickim rozmawiał uprzejmiej niż zwykle. Sam zaproponował przejażdżkę łódką po jeziorze. Stefcia się rozchmurzyła. Popłynęli we czworo. Waldemar wiosłował. Prątnicki ujął mechanicznie ster w ręce, Stefcia i Lucia usiadły na środkowej ławeczce, zwrócone do Waldemara. Ale Lucia zmanewrowała tak, że za chwilę była już na wprost Edmunda. Łódka odbiła od brzegu. Zachód czerwcowy rzucał gorące iskry na błękitną wodę, łabędzie z rozpostartymi skrzydłami płynęły za łódką. Stefcia pluskała na nie wodą, ciesząc się z widoku rozgniewanych ptaków. Waldemar patrzał na jej ręce, jak zanurzone w wodzie przybierały tony perłowe, słuchał jej śmiechu i myślał: – Jak łatwo to zmącić... Wystarczy porwać ją za rękę i zgnieść w swojej albo przywołać szatana w oczy i wpić się nim w jej usta, i już ta swoboda, ten śmiech jasny zgaśnie, zwarzy się niby płatek konwalii na mrozie... Cóż to za dziewczyna?... Bo nie anielica, a ma czystość anioła... nie demon, a ma temperament i ogień szatański. Fenomenalne! Czyż dla zdobycia jej mam się przemienić w anioła?... Nie, tego nie potrafię. Zresztą nie pragnę jej anielskości. Przeciwnie, chcę, aby mi oddała to wszystko, co jest w niej z demona, anielskość chowając dla przyszłego męża. Mimo woli spojrzał na Prątnickiego. – A gdyby on nim pozostał?... Nie, potworne porównanie. Zamyślił się patrząc na Stefcię. – Dla kogo ona stworzona? Kto ją posiądzie? Bajeczna dziewczyna! Godna świetnego losu! Czy upaść w me ramiona wystarczy dla niej?... Na to ona jest za czysta! Obrywałem listki z najpiękniejszych orchidei, ale dla mimozy miałem zawsze szacunek. Ona jest mimozą i warta zachodu. Cierpliwości, a będę ją miał. Stefcia czuła jego wzrok na sobie, ale spokojnie bawiła się pluskaniem wodą na łabędzie. Wreszcie, chcąc przerwać milczenie, rzekła: – Pan wiele podróżował po morzu. Niech mi pan opowie wrażenia. Muszą być wspaniałe. – A pani nie zna morza? – Owszem, znam trochę Morze Bałtyckie, ale nie odbywałam dalszych podróży. – Dla mnie najmilsze wody Adriatyku i Oceanu Wielkiego – dwa kontrasty, jak baletnica w błękitnych gazach obok siłacza. Na Adriatyku lubiłem pływać łodzią żaglową samotnie lub tylko w towarzystwie sternika. Ale na ocean wolałem się uzbroić w potężny statek, który kpi sobie z groźnych fal. Nie była to jedynie ostrożność wywołana obawą, lecz i chęć zaimponowania temu kolosowi siłą rozumu ludzkiego. Przetrwałem na oceanie dwie burze i straszliwy tyfon, nawet siedziałem już w szalupie ratunkowej wśród ryku bałwanów. – To jest chyba okropne wrażenie – przerwała Stefcia. – Potężne! Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Jakby się człowiek wziął za bary z oceanem – kto kogo zwycięży. Obawa śmierci ustępuje miejsca nie rezygnacji, ale zajadłości. Człowiek, walcząc z tytanem, zmienia się sam w tytana. Patrząc na niezmierzone przestrzenie rozszalałych fal, widząc piramidy wody, słuchając ryku i grzmotu, o jakim na lądzie nie mamy pojęcia, człowiek doznaje szacunku dla samego siebie, że w tych odmętach żyje, nawet potrafi zastanawiać się nad bezowocnym rozwścieczeniem oceanu. To jest uczucie niezmiernie dziwne i porywające. Stefcia patrzała na niego zdumiona. – Nie każdy chyba doznaje takich uczuć – rzekła kręcąc głową – trzeba mieć w sobie du- żo hartu i abnegacji życia, aby ulegać podobnym wrażeniom. Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – No, hartu mam dosyć, a żal za życiem nic nie pomoże. Wówczas przeważa prosta filozofia: “umrę, to umrę”, a jednocześnie energia i zaciekłość szepcą: “umrę, jeśli się dam zwalczyć”. Niekiedy ocean zwycięża, pogrzebując tysiące ofiar, i zawsze zostawia choćby jedną przy życiu, jakby dla urągania jej, pochwalenia się swą mocą. Nic nie jest silniejszym nad tryumf obrońców statku, gdy tyfon nie zdołał go zatopić. Ja, nie chcąc być jedzącym tylko śliwki w czasie burzy, pracowałem albo z majtkami przy linach, albo przy busoli, lub z kapitanem dyrygowałem naprawieniem uszkodzonych miejsc. – I nie męczyło to pana? – Sprawiało mi zadowolenie. Borykałem się na równi z załogą dla zwalczenia potworu. Na linii transatlantyckiej znali moją słabostkę. Lubiłem być na pokładzie, kiedy burza cichła, kiedy zapieniony ocean oddychał resztkami wściekłości, jakby mu brakło tchu w olbrzymich płucach. Statek wówczas rozwiewa żagle, kurzy tryumfalnym słupem dymu, śruba druzgoce spienione cielsko oceanu i rwie naprzód, posuwa statek dumna i zwycięska. Gdy dzieje się to przy wschodzie słońca, wrażenie spotęgowane pięknością natury wzbudza prąd w nerwach, jakby dreszcz rozkoszy. Zdaje się że i niebo jest przyjacielem ocalonych, a wrogiem poskromionego napastnika. Do najwspanialszych zjawisk zaliczam burzę na morzu. – Pan lubi niebezpieczeństwa? – Podniecają mię. Najnieznośniejsze na statku są panie: aby trochę wichru, zaraz spazmy, płacze, histerie! Ciekawy jestem, jak by się pani zachowała w takim wypadku? – Nie spazmowałabym na pewno, lecz bałabym się okropnie. Waldemar patrzał na nią z uśmiechem. – Niech mi kto wytłumaczy, dlaczego kobiety są od nas lękliwsze, kiedy w innych razach przewyższają nas odwagą... – W czymże na przykład? – W czym?... Choćby w walce z nami. Wy jesteście pogromczyniami rodu męskiego i przedstawiacie niebezpieczeństwo poważne, choć ukryte... takie pazurki w aksamitnej rękawiczce. – Czyżby i pan bał się tych pazurków? – Pani wątpi? – Trochę. – Ma pani słuszność – zaśmiał się Waldemar. Wyciągnął wiosła z gryf i złożył je na swych kolanach. Płynęli cicho po spokojnej wodzie; drobne fale goniły za sobą błyszcząc jak mika; łódka sunęła jak liść nenufaru, bez szelestu. Edmund rozmawiał z Lucią o tańcach, głośno i z niesłychaną zuchwałością. Waldemar rzekł znowu, pochylony do Stefci: – Więc pani przeczuwa, że nie jestem lękliwy, nawet w tym wypadku? Nie przeczę! Chociaż batalia z kobietą bywa nieraz większą nieostrożnością niż targanie lwa za ucho, bo nigdy nie jest się pewnym, jaka wyniknie niespodzianka. Zaratustra Nietzschego powiedział: “Dwóch rzeczy pragnie prawdziwy mężczyzna: niebezpieczeństwa i igraszki, przeto pożąda kobiety, jako najniebezpieczniejszej igraszki”. – Ładna teoria! Czyli że kobiety uważacie jako zabawkę mniej więcej ładną lub kolącą albo za oswojone zwierzątko, które może ugryźć. – No, czasem trzeba je dopiero oswajać. W tym właśnie leży niebezpieczeństwo przedsięwzięcia. Ułaskawione łatwiej skłonić do podawania łapy. – Pan jest bezczelny cynik! – Oj! oj! cóż za potwarz. Przepraszam panią, jeślim ją obraził, aleja dopełniłem porównania zrobionego przez panią. Możemy ten sam temat omówić efektowniej. Więc: kobieta jest istotą, o którą mężczyzna walczy, a im ona ma większe pazurki, tym walczy o nią wytrwałej. Nie każda walka prowadzi do wyników pożądanych, lecz prawie każda zwycięża, gdy mężczyzna weźmie na kieł, naturalnie, o ile potrafi. To już jest odrębna zdolność. Ten sam Nietzsche powiedział: “Idziesz do kobiet – nie zapomnij bicza”. To ma znaczenie głębokie, dowodzi, że tylko taki alegoryczny bicz energii i silnej woli może z kobiety zrobić baranka. Wszelkie padanie plackiem to most rzucony pod jej stopy, po którym ona przejdzie zawsze i bezwzględnie. – O jakim rodzaju kobiet pan mówi? – Wobec pani nie mógłbym mówić o innym, tylko o najwyższym. – Bo mówi pan zagadkowo. – Nie, pani. Wygłaszam tylko moje credo w tej sprawie. Ja mogę – Pani to mówi nadzwyczaj śmiało – rzekł ordynat poruszając brwiami. – Śmiało?... W jakim znaczeniu? – Za mało ma pani doświadczenia życiowego, żeby tak stanowczo twierdzić. – A jednak jestem przekonana, że życie nie zmieni mego twierdzenia. – Ej! niech pani nie ręczy! – Czy pan mi zaprzecza wyższości moralnej? Waldemar był rozdrażniony. – Nie zaprzeczam, ale wątpię, czy ta moralność wytrwa na piedestale, ustawionym przez ambicję pani. – Co ją może zachwiać? – spytała zuchwale. Popatrzał jej w oczy długo i rzekł dobitnie: – Pani temperament, wrażliwość, młodość i jakaś potężna siła męska. To są atuty zdolne nie tylko zachwiać, lecz zwalić panią z piedestału, gdyż zagłuszają punkt, uważany przez pa- nią za stanowczy. W źrenicach mówiącego dojrzała Stefcia dziką siłę i śmiały cynizm; zaimponował jej. Zanurzyła palce w wodzie i bawiąc się rozpryskiwaniem błyszczących kropelek, rzekła wolno, jakby do siebie: – Za wielka wiara w siłę męską, a za mała w naszą. – To tylko doświadczenie, że najsilniejszy pancerz nie ostoi się przed tym, kto ma pragnienie walki i potrafi odnaleźć w największym uzbrojeniu piętę Achillesa. – A jeśli taka słaba strona nie istnieje? – Dla woli i energii istnieje zawsze, tylko bywa różną zależnie od intelektu kobiety. Od- szukanie właściwej przedstawia największą trudność. To kwestia sprytu mężczyzny. Stefcia zamyśliła się. – Czy przekonałem panią? – spytał ją z uśmiechem. – Daje pan dobre oświetlenie swej tezie; nie przeczę, ale... – Niech pani dokończy, proszę. – Ale mówi pan głównie na podstawie własnych tryumfów, o jakich nawet ja słyszałam. W pańskich słowach brzmi pewność siebie. Czy jednak zdanie pańskie może się tyczyć ogółu? – Ogółu kobiet na pewno, bo z wieloma bardzo różnymi miałem do czynienia, a mężczyzn podobnych do mnie jest więcej. Tylko są kobiety opancerzone w dziwną zbroję, jakiej trudno dojrzeć, są owiane nimbem i ten hamuje napastników, czarując zarazem. Zwyciężyć je można, ale wobec nich brutalność ginie, i ten szczegół stanowi ich siłę. – A więc znalazł pan wyjątek! – wykrzyknęła Stefcia. – Bardzo rzadki. Są to kwiaty ginące wśród powodzi innych. Zresztą powtarzam: i takie kobiety mężczyzna zwalczy, ale inaczej. Stefcia nie odpowiedziała. Patrzała na wodę i na białe kielichy nenufarów, wychylone z talerzastych grubych liści. Sięgnęła po jeden kwiat, lecz pływał za daleko. Waldemar w milczeniu zahaczył go wiosłem i przysunął do jej ręki. Zerwała dziękując mu uśmiechem. On patrzył na nią, na jej rumieniec, na sinawe cienie, jakie rzucały na twarz ogromne rzęsy, i myślał: – Czyś ty ów kwiat owiany nimbem wśród powodzi innych? Moja brutalność ginie wobec uroku twych aksamitnych oczu... A jednak walczyć będę z twym opancerzeniem i złamię je. Zobaczył kępkę nenufarów i skierował tam łódkę. On wiosłem przysunął kwiaty, Stefcia rwała, rzucając je Luci. Ale dziewczynkę pochłaniała rozmowa z Prątnickim. Opowiadał jej o świeżo czytanej powieści. Stefcia, dosłyszawszy kilka zdań, spojrzała znacząco na Waldemara. – Wracajmy – rzekła cicho. – Dlaczego? Teraz po zachodzie słońca najprzyjemniej. – Ale już prawie ciemno. – Jeszcze trochę... Nagle wypowiedziane głośniej słowa Edmunda zastanowiły go. Spojrzał na Lucię, potem na Stefcię. Ona szepnęła: – Wracajmy. Skinął głową i zaczął zawracać łódkę, ale Prątnicki wstrzymał ster. – Panie ordynacie, wracamy? – Wracamy! – Już? – Tak. Stefcia uśmiechnęła się z intonacji głosu obydwóch. – Taki ładny wieczór – zaoponowała Lucia. – Już późno – rzekła Stefcia – mama będzie o ciebie niespokojna. – Eee! to tylko pani chce wracać. Moglibyśmy jeszcze popływać... – Panna Stefania ma pierwszy głos – rzekł sucho Waldemar. Lucia umilkła, natomiast Prątnicki rzekł z ironią: – Pannie Stefanii zapewne zimno. Szkoda, że pani nie wzięła szala. Waldemar utkwił w nim oczy, usta mu zadrżały gniewem, ale Stefcia powstrzymała go błagającym wzrokiem. Rzekł więc tylko: – Zamiast uwag, niech pan lepiej steruje. Łódka się ciągle krzywi. Prątnicki poczerwieniał. W milczeniu dojechali do brzegu, gdzie oczekiwała pani Idalia z panem Ksawerym. Księżyc oświetlał głębiny parku, błyszczał na wodzie srebrną siatką, ruchomą i mieniącą. Róże pachniały, nisko w krzakach świeciły robaczki świętojańskie. Wieczór, zalany falą ciepła, usposabiał marząco. Znad jeziora buchnął chór żabi. Wysokie białe lilie na trawnikach i żółte irysy wyglądały niby dziewice w rzymskich tunikach, przechadzające się wśród cyprysów, do których w cieniu wieczornym podobne były tuje. Oświetlony pałac mrugał rzędami okien, odbicia światła stały się na kamiennej posadzce tarasu ognistą smugą, srebrzyły rozkwitłe róże, drgały na listkach caprifolium, zapuszczały iskierki w głąb cienistej alei, jakby przywołując idących. Jasną suknię Stefci pokryły błyszczące plamki, na włosach igrały złote nitki. Waldemar szedł na końcu, mnąc w ręku żółtą różę, patrzył na jasną postać dziewczyny, z zagadką w swej upartej duszy. – Czym ta dziewczyna mię porywa? To ogień w kielichu białej lilii – powtórzył w myśli dawne porównanie. Po kolacji, gdy się wszyscy rozeszli, Waldemar chodził w parku otoczony psami, które łasiły się do niego szczekając wesoło. Ordynat obszedł aleje, błądził nad jeziorem, podchodził do pałacu, patrząc na światełko w oknie Stefci, przyćmione firanką. – Co ona robi? – myślał – czy rachunek sumienia, czy prosi Boga o zachowanie swej cnoty... czy rozmyśla o naszej rozmowie?... W ogóle czy ona przeczuwa niebezpieczeństwo? Czy jest świadoma mych pragnień?... Ordynat wzruszał ramionami i szedł dalej. Dymek z cygara otaczał go delikatnym obłokiem. W świetle księżyca smukła postać Waldemara migała na tle trawników nadmiernie wydłużona, cienka. Żwir pod stopami skrzypiał, czasem ordynat cmoknął na psy lub pogładził którego z nich. Przy bocznym pawilonie zatrzymał się na widok otwartego okna, skąd buchało światło i szedł cichy szept rozmowy. Ponad krzewami spirei spojrzał w okno. Przy małym stoliku siedział Prątnicki z rządcą Kleczem. Grali w karty. Prątnicki bez surduta, w rozpiętej kamizelce, rozparty w krześle, dowodził coś z nadzwyczajną werwą. Miał minę bursza. Waldemar poszedł dalej, mrucząc: – Bestia! działa mi na nerwy. I te karty! Wprowadza nowe zwyczaje! Prątnicki zwykle wobec ordynata tracił humor. Odgadywał niechęć do siebie w obu Michorowskich, nie mógł za wiele mówić, nie mógł się chwalić, bo czuł, że to ich razi. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Kleczem, ponieważ wiedział, że mu imponuje. Pochlebiało mu to. Pewnego dnia, w końcu czerwca, Prątnicki z Kleczem byli na łąkach, gdzie robotnicy kosili trawę. Panowie na linijce pod lasem rozmawiali ze sobą, często wybuchając śmiechem. Edmund palił papierosa i z rękoma w kieszeniach zwracał się do zaciekawionego Klecza z junakierią i minami. Mówił o Stefci: – Tak, panie! na świecie dużo jest kobiet, ale trzeba umieć wybierać takie, co obok dobrego smaku posiadają jeszcze dobrą przyprawę. To jest grunt. Stefa jest apetyczną, nie przeczę: teraz jakoś zblakowała, ale to esencjonalna dziewczyna!... Lecz cóż z tego? Pływa tylko w dwudziestu tysiączkach. Czyż to dla mnie? Miły Boże! wystarczyłoby mi akurat na dwie podróże za granicę. – Gdyby tak miała ze sto tysiączków, co? ha! nie porzuciłby jej pan – zaśmiał się Klecz rubasznie. Edmund zrobił ustami grymas wyrażający lekceważenie. – Tak, naturalnie, chociaż powiem panu prawdę, że ona trochę mdła, zanadto cnotliwa. Byłem przecież przez kilka miesięcy prawie narzeczonym, a dalibóg nie udało mi się wziąć całusa ani razu, chociaż umiałem być natarczywy. Nie i nie... Ona nie ma temperamentu, ta dziewczyna. – Ja bym sądził inaczej. Panna Stefania ma bardzo żywą fizjonomię, wygląda na ognistą kobietę. Może pan nie umiał jej zajść, bo z kobietą to panie tak, jak z narowistym koniem, trzeba umieć obchodzić się. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. – Przecież szalała za mną – mówił dalej praktykant. – Już ja potrafię krzesać iskry, to moja specjalność. Zobaczy pan, ona za mąż nieprędko wyjdzie – jeśli w ogóle wyjdzie. Chyba ożeni się z nią jakiś świętoszek albo facet, dla którego jej posag będzie stanowić sumę. Ona, choć ładna, porwać nie potrafi. Mówię panu, że cnotliwa do obrzydliwości. A to ważny defekt w kobiecie. Z niej nikt nic nie wydobędzie. Klecz uśmiechnął się chytrze. – E! tak źle nie jest. Panu się nie udało, ale naszemu ordynatowi pewnie się poszczęści... Prątnicki szeroko otworzył oczy. – No! pan tak myśli na serio? Ordynat ożeniłby się z nią? Co znowu! Klecz parsknął śmiechem. – Ożenić się!... Co panu w głowie? ordynat z nauczycielką! Także myśl! On, o którego księżniczki się ubiegają... Ale zbałamucić może i potrafi. Jemu się ona nie oprze, choć pan dowodzi, że zimna. Praktykant zamyślił się. – A wie pan co? – rzekł po chwili – że mnie to już do głowy przychodziło. On jakoś za grzeczny dla niej i zawsze jej broni. – Broni?... – No tak. Ja czasem żartuję z niej. On kilka razy wziął jej stronę nawet dość szorstko, niedelikatnie. Klecz spojrzał na Edmunda spod oka i mruknął: – Pewnie dał ci dobrą naukę... – Co pan mówi? – Ech! nic. Mówię, że on to potrafi. Prątnicki kręcił głową. – No, no! gdyby ta cnotliwa, skromna Stefcia została kochanką ordynata, ot, śmiałbym się... – Cieszyłby się pan, co? – Cieszyłbym się naprawdę. Nawet bym nie żałował, że to mnie nie spotkało. – Podlec! – mruknął rządca. To samo słowo padło na wąskiej ścieżynce leśnej wyrzucone przez wściekłe usta Waldemara. Konno stał tam od kilku minut i wysłuchał rozmowy. Jadąc po piaszczystej drożynie wśród gęstych krzewów leszczyny i młodych sosen, usłyszał głośny śmiech. Przez gąszcze dojrzał kontury linijki i głowę konia, skubiącego trawę. Nagle wpadło mu do uszu imię Stefci, wymówione przez Prątnickiego ze śmiechem i z jakimś cynicznym dodatkiem. Zatrzymał się, a że w naturze panowała cisza, bo z oddalonych łąk gwar dochodził słabo, więc każde słowo praktykanta, przefiltrowane przez liście drzew, w akustyce leśnej padało wyraźnie. Słuchając ordynat zaciskał zęby, gniótł w ręku pejcze, jakby ją chciał połamać na grzbiecie Prątnickiego. Gdy Edmund mówił o swych nieudanych próbach ze Stefcią, Waldemar posunął konia, chcąc przerwać dalszy ciąg, ale usłyszał mowę o sobie i stanął. Miał wygląd złowrogi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zimną stalą w oczach. Nozdrza jego rozdęły się, poruszane gniewem. Oburzyły go ostatnie słowa Edmunda. Trącił konia ostroga- mi, zdecydowany wymówić miejsce Prątnickiemu i Kleczowi za ich złośliwe uwagi, ale się opamiętał. Jakiś głos wewnętrzny wstrzymał go szeptem: “Oni mają słuszność, do tego dążysz”... Ordynat ściągnął konia munsztukiem, aż Apollo osiadł na zadzie, wznosząc przednie kopyta w górę. Skręcił na miejscu i wolno pojechał w głąb lasu, wzburzony, ciskając przez zęby przekleństwa. Nie mógł się pozbyć myśli, że Klecz odgadł jego zamiary. To wprowadzało go w szał gniewu. Duma magnacka burzyła w nim krew. Jego własny rządca zna go dobrze, na pewno twierdzi, że mu się Stefcia nie oprze... ta dziewczyna świeża i czysta jak woda kryniczna... On nie ominie takiej sposobności, pragnie nasycić się krasą Stefci?... Ordynat zaciął wargi. – Odgadł mnie. Ja istotnie chcę ją mieć. To nieprawda, co Prątnicki o niej dowodzi, że nie ma temperamentu. Dziewczyna jak iskra, przy tym jakaż ponętna! Jest dumna i ambitna, lecz to nie zmniejsza jej uroku – przeciwnie, podwaja go... Waldemar pomimo gniewu czuł radość, że Edmund nazwał Stefcię cnotliwą “do obrzydliwości”. Prątnicki nie ukryłby nic – przeciwnie, chwaliłby się. – Nie kochała go prawdziwie – pomyślał Waldemar – gdyż inaczej... To esencjonalna dziewczyna, w tym Prątnicki ma słuszność... A gdybym ja miał większe szanse?... Wzdrygnął się. To samo mówił Klecz. – Podły jestem – rzekł Waldemar sam do siebie i popędził cwałem. Las skończył się, smukłe sosny przeświecały łąką. Gdzieniegdzie stały pojedyncze, otoczone kępami jałowca, wreszcie i one znikły. Przed ordynatem leżała wilgotna, bujna łąka. Z daleka widniał rząd kosiarzy w białych koszulach, kosy w słońcu migały jak złote. Koń zwolnił, zniżył głowę, chcąc skubać soczyste źdźbła, lecz munsztuk utrzymywał go w obowiązującej postawie dobrego wierzchowca. Waldemar jechał zamyślony. Nagle podniósł brwi, uderzył szpicrózgą po sztylpach butów; roześmiał się i zaczął w myśli monologować: – Ja mogę mieć względem niej zamiary, jakie mi się podoba. Cóż mię ona obowiązuje? Spotykam na drodze jedną więcej istotę, którą warto zdobyć, i koniec. Czy mi się uda... to kwestia! Wszystko zależy od miary jej temperamentu. Jestem lekkomyślny... no, jestem łotr, ale Prątnicki to ostatni szubrawiec. Cieszyć się, że ktoś zbałamuci osobę, którą się kochało, to jest podłość i nikczemność w wysokim stopniu, to godne tylko takiego cymbała jak Prątnicki! Jednak ja się z nim muszę rozstać. Psuje mi krew... I ta przyjaźń z Kleczem... – A jeśli Stefcia kocha go jeszcze? – szepnął mu jakiś głos. Waldemar wzruszył ramionami. – Więc niech nawet szaleje. Cóż mię to obchodzi? Tym dowiodłaby, że niewarta zachodu. Spiął konia ostrogami i pomknął jak wicher przez trawy, niby jakiś potężny ptak pędzący za zdobyczą. Okrążył lasek, chcąc pokazać się Kleczowi i Edmundowi. Opanowała go wesołość. Był pewny, że przy nim Prątnicki niknie w oczach Stefci, że on robi na niej wrażenie, zatem on posiada tysiące widoków, jakich nie ma tamten. Minął zakręt lasku i o sto kroków przed sobą ujrzał linijkę. Odwrócił głowę udając, że nikogo nie widzi, i ostrym kłusem jechał środkiem łąki wprost do robotników. – O czym oni jeszcze rozprawiają? Chciałbym wiedzieć – szepnął z irytacją. – Może ten osioł rozmyślił się i uważa, że Stefcię warto zachować dla siebie. No, z takim durniem współzawodniczyć nie będę. To by było więcej niż śmieszne. Zbliżając się do robotników, zwolnił i z żakowską radością patrzał na pędzącą prawie galopem spod lasu linijkę. – Będą mi się tłumaczyć, że byli z tamtej strony lasu – mruknął ironicznie i cieszył się na myśl, jakie zrobią miny, skoro im powie, że właśnie stamtąd wraca.